


The Bloody Suit

by SociallyAwkwardGeek



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardGeek/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardGeek
Summary: "Now look at what you’ve done! You ruined my favorite suit! You can’t just go around poking holes in people, it’s very impolite.” Writing prompt





	The Bloody Suit

> “Now look at what you’ve done! You ruined my favorite suit! You can’t just go around poking holes in people, it’s very impolite.”
> 
> Artemis stopped dead in her tracks at that familiar voice. She slowly backed up and looked into the alleyway that she had just passed. Honestly, it probably wasn’t a good idea to walk around in Gotham at night, no costume and no weapons. Good job Artemis!   
>    
> Now she was expecting the usual mugger or mad murderer, but not this. She was standing in front of the alleyway staring at Richard Grayson and a mugger. He was wearing a expensive blue suit with a bullet wound in his shoulder and holding his ribs. He was shot, Artemis thought. How the heck was he still standing? He looked quite pale as the mugger had him at gunpoint.
> 
> Artemis groaned. She was about to do something incredibly stupid. She was unarmed on this cold Gotham night. She took a deep breath and walked into the alley. Maybe I could disarm him if I got close enough. It was worth a shot.
> 
> “I would have to agree with him,” Artemis said in a loud voice. The mugger seemed quite surprised, but, strangely, Grayson didn’t. He didn’t even flinch. Odd. “It’s very impolite.”
> 
> “See? Even the lady knows,” he said. The mugger kept his gun trained on him though, but kept an eye on her.
> 
> “Get lost, girl,” he gruffed. “This is none of your business.” She rolled her eyes. That’s what they all say.
> 
> “Well it so happens I know this kid,” Richard’s eyebrows rose. “He might be an annoying, picture taking schoolmate, but I still care what happens to him. I also heard he’s best buds with the commish’s daughter and Batman.” The man turned chalk white. If it was possible, Richard turned paler.
> 
> “B-B-Batman?” he stuttered with fear as he lowered his gun a little. Artemis saw her chance and so did Grayson. He kicked out and hit the guy in the knee with a sickening crack while Artemis quickly disarmed him. She hit him in the temple with the gun and he fell into darkness. She was about to celebrate when she heard a grunt of pain. Crap.
> 
> She looked to see Richard clutching his ribs and shoulder. She quickly went over to him and helped him sit down against the wall. He kept on assuring her that he was fine. Bullcrap.
> 
> “So not laughing about this,” she muttered. He let out a familiar laugh at this, then doubled over in a coughing fit. She looked at him concerned. She grabbed her phone and was about to call nine-one-one when he pulled out his on phone.
> 
> “Call my friends instead, they know my personal doctor,” he said handing her his phone. Of course he has a personal doctor. “Call either Wally West of Roy Harper. I was with them after the charity ball, but I left something so I had to get it. They are waiting on me.”
> 
> Saying Artemis was shocked was an understatement. How does Wally know Richard. Roy makes sense. Ollie’s rich, but Wally? She quickly swallowed her surprise and took the phone. She went through his contact list till she found Wally’s name.
> 
> “Dude, where are you?” the annoying voice came over the phone. “We’ve been waiting forever.”
> 
> “This is Richard’s schoolmate, Artemis,” she said hoping he would get the hint. “He got attacked by a mugger and told me to call you.” There was a beat of silence before he replied.
> 
> “He’s okay, right?” Concern laced his voice. Artemis looked back at Grayson. He was trying to keep pressure on the wound while grunting in pain. Not okay.
> 
> “He’s shot and I think his ribs are messed up.” She was pretty sure about his ribs being messed up.
> 
> “OhGodohGodohGod, Roy!” he yelled. The phone made a noise as it was handed around.
> 
> “Where are you guys at?” Roy’s voice asked. Artemis looked around till she found a sign.
> 
> “Baker’s street alley. Hurry up.”
> 
> “Got it. Tell him we’re coming.” With that he hung up. Artemis turned back to Richard and helped put pressure on the wound. He held back a grunt of pain and nodded in thanks to her. Now they had to wait.
> 
> Five minutes later she heard a car stop. Footsteps approached them. She heard two voices yelling from the dark.
> 
> “Richard! Artemis!”
> 
> “Here!” she yelled. They quickly ran over to them. Roy walked over and bent down near Richard. So did Wally.
> 
> “I’ll call Leslie, then we’ll get him in my car.” Roy said fishing out his phone.Wally nodded then looked back to Grayson.
> 
> “H-h-hey bud, h-h-how are you d-doing?’ he asked. Richard rolled his eyes.
> 
> “Stpid ‘tion, Wls” he slurred. He slowly nodded off. Wally looked around in panic as did Artemis.
> 
> “Roy! He passed out!” he yelled.
> 
> “Don’t worry. I called. Superspeed him to Leslie. I’ll meet you there.” They were gone in a flash. Roy looked over to Artemis. “Do I need to drop you off?” Artemis shook her head.
> 
> “I need to call the comish for this guy.” He nodded and left.
> 
> The next morning Artemis went to the cave. Roy, Wally, and Robin were playing video games on the couch. The rest of the team were in the kitchen. She looked over at The three boys. Robin was sitting between Wally and Roy. They looked like very protective brothers. As Artemis got closer she saw white bandages peaking out of Robins shirt.
> 
> She nearly fell over as she gasped. She went unnoticed by the three, but not the others. They gave her weird looks, but she continued walking. She walked in front of Robin and handed him his phone.
> 
> “You forgot this, Grayson. I’m also not laughing.” All three boys stiffened up. Wally and Roy looked horrified and Robin looked surprised. The surprise quickly changed to a smirk.
> 
> “Well, I’m not either,” he said. He ruined my favorite suit.”
> 
>  


End file.
